The two glucosyltransferase enzymes of Streptococcus mutans GS-5 synthesizing soluble and insoluble glucans respectively will be purified to homogeneity from the extracellular fluids of cells grown in defined medium. These two enzymes will be utilized to determine the structural requirements for glucan molecules to adhere to smooth surfaces. Antibodies will be prepared against the two enzymes and utilized to explore the nature of the antigenic determinants on the enzymes. The possible cross-reactivity of these antibodies with various human tissue will be investigated by immunofluorescence. The antibodies will also be utilized to examine the control of glucosyltransferase synthesis by protoplasts and cell-free preparations of S. mutans.